Neverlander
by t.j.guard
Summary: Peter Pan is the symbol of eternal youth and childhood fantasies-and he's completely crazy. Only Captain Hook, his pirates, and those working for him stand between Peter and his control of the world beyond Neverland. As Emma works the case of the break-in at Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop, what she doesn't know may come back to bite her, if she doesn't figure it out first.
1. Prologue

Neverlander

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Peter Pan and related works.

A/N: Spin-off of Wraith and Love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

The captain glanced at the pawn shop. He'd heard on both sides of the bridge that if there was anything he needed to get back, this was the place to go, but he felt no desire to cut a deal with Rumpelstiltskin just to get back what was by all accounts a rather trivial item. That man priced much to high for the captain's tastes.

So the captain had a better idea.

He picked the lock with his dagger, thinking to himself that Rumpelstiltskin needed a stronger one if there was anything here he wanted to protect, and eased his way inside. He scanned the shop slowly, and then he saw it, catching some of the stray moonlight from outside. It was in the glass case that served as the counter. Rumpelstiltskin must've been proud of the objects in and on that case, though the captain couldn't figure out why and didn't have the time to.

He went to the case and then spotted the clock. What an ideal weapon at that time, he thought. The instrument of his fear could gain him his power back. The captain smiled at the irony of it as he grabbed the clock and smashed it straight through the top of the glass countertop. He set the clock aside, grabbed his hook from its stand, and reattached it, sparing only a moment to study his completion of himself.

It'd been so long since he had both hands that he hardly remembered it. The hook was his other hand now.

He turned and walked out of the pawn shop. The town was utterly silent, so he walked out to the Troll Bridge unnoticed and at ease. The anchor was embedded in the dirt some twenty feet beyond the bridge. He tested the strength of the rope before climbing up to the ship, floating some fifty feet in the air with traces of pixie dust visible in the moonlight.

A short while later, he swung his legs over the railing and onto the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. "Raise the anchor and set sail," he called. "Head for the bridge. The dust won't last long here." A chorus of "Aye, captain" and a rush to obey was his response.

The captain walked over to the wheel and stood next to a black-clad crewmember who waited for the anchor before turning the ship town-ward and pulling up slightly. Any steeper of an angle could damage the ship. "Mate," the captain said.

"Captain," the pirate replied.

"When we cross the bridge, set a course for Starcatcher Island."

"Aye. I've got it."

"Good work, Mate." The captain clapped the boy, for that was what the mate was, on the shoulder and then walked to the stern and his quarters. The mate straightened the ship out as they approached the bridge between the Enchanted Forest and the real world, their mission there officially complete.


	2. Crime Scene and Starcatcher Island

Crime Scene and Starcatcher Island

Emma followed Rumpelstiltskin into the clearing with a precise step and a clear determination. Within a few paces, she bent her legs and landed in the middle of Main Street. Rumpelstiltskin was already on his way to the pawn shop. The sun had barely begun to rise on Storybrooke, Maine.

He snapped his fingers, and the door popped open. Emma unsnapped the holster of her pistol and followed him inside. The only sign that anyone had been in the shop at all was the shattered glass countertop and a bare stand. "I knew it," he said.

"Yeah, because you know everything," Emma replied flatly.

"I knew someone broke in. I only suspected they went to the hook and took nothing else, dearie."

Emma sighed, rolled her eyes, and moved toward the crime scene. "Do you have a surveillance camera?"

"Never needed one."

"Now you do. Next question: have any of your god-like psychic powers told you who broke in?"

"I'm not the Dark One I used to be, Sheriff Swan."

"Answer the damn question."

"I didn't see anything, if that's what you want to know, but based on what was taken," Rumpelstiltskin said, walking to the counter and then turning to face Emma, "I can take a wild guess."

OUAT

The _Jolly Roger_ touched down a few miles offshore of the continent known as "Fairy Tale Land". The mate at the wheel looked at the sun and adjusted his course accordingly, keeping his eyes on the horizon.

When the dark spot appeared, he waited a few moments for its presence to confirm itself before calling, "Starcatcher ahoy!" The crew began its preparations for anchor before the captain appeared out of his quarters.

"I was expecting that to take longer," the captain said to the mate.

"I told you I had the course."

The captain looked askance at the mate, but he seemed to think better of what he had planned and said, "Well, then, the sooner we arrive, the better."

"Aye, sir."

The captain took a step forward and grabbed the remains of his wrist behind his back. "Now let's only hope she keeps to our meeting."

OUAT

"I'd love to hear about this wild guess of yours," Emma said.

"How braced are you for the weird?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"What other weird crap can happen? This is frickin' Storybrooke."

"Then I'll let you come to the conclusion on your own."

Emma was about to chew Rumpelstiltskin out for being so cryptic and driving her insane, but then she realized the value in what he was doing. She holstered her weapon and walked up to the counter, leaning against it and peering through the shattered panel at the empty stand. "You said only a hook was missing?"

"Yes."

"The only character of any story I know of who'd have any use for a hook would be _Captain_ Hook."

"Oh, the cleverness of you."

"Next question for the genius: why?"

"Well, if he stole his hook back, he obviously didn't have it before."

"No shit, Sherlock. What I meant was why he didn't take anything else? Why just the hook, and not everything else in here?"

"Singlemindedness, perhaps?"

"Or he's on a mission and it's not here."

OUAT

Hook ordered the anchor dropped while the water was still deep enough for the _Jolly Roger_, and he selected his first mate and boatswain to accompany him in a rowboat to Starcatcher Island. The mate cast his eyes above the captain's shoulder, straining to make out the tell-tale yellow light of the fairy they sought, only to spot it when it flickered through the leaves of trees. "She's here, Captain," the mate said.

"Didn't expect her not to be," the captain replied.

The boatswain, Smee, pushed the boat onto the shore, and all three hopped out and walked over to a series of rocks between the beach and the foliage that worked its way up the mountain that made up the bulk of the island. A tiny woman in a green dress resembling that of the Blue Fairy and the rest of her kind stepped onto the rock in front of them. The mate laughed and was very quick to disguise it as a cough and clear his throat, straighten out his jacket, and appear as composed as ever.

"Jas, thank the gods," the fairy said. "Please tell me you have something so I don't have to wear this gods-forsaken dress."

"I thought your green one was with the boy," the captain replied.

"And I thought you had it."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange that later. What news have you that you can't send in a missive?"

"Pretty much anything, but in this case, it's that he knows your ex and her new family are in a harbor town called Pallorwall. He doesn't know where that is, but he's going out looking for it tonight. I can't guide you there tonight, because he expects me to do that for him, but I can tell you that it's right outside Wonderland's southern border, south of Witzend. I'm certain you know where that is."

"Aye," the captain said.

"Good. Now can I get the hell out of this monstrosity?" All three men turned their backs, allowing the fairy to rip off the jellyfish-shaped dress and fashioned herself a makeshift outfit out of leaves. "Okay, I'm done now." The three men returned to her. "Now, Jas, take your guys and beat him to Pallorwall. The lives of three children depend on it."

"We'll sail right away, Miss Bell," Hook said.

"Good. I'll do what I can from my end."

"Excellent. Let us know if you need anything."

"I will. Best of luck, Jas."

"Best of luck to you, too, Miss Bell." The captain touched his hat, and the fairy nodded and shot off to the east. Neverland, Captain Hook noted. He turned to Smee and his mate. "Let's go."

OUAT

Emma straightened and turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say maybe you don't know where Hook is right now," she said.

"Ah, don't go so far, dearie," he said.

"So you do know where he is."

"Not where he is, as his job is basically sailing about randomly, but what he's doing."

"What the hell would Captain Hook be doing right now, besides trying to...damn you."

"You're getting better at this."

"We need to get back there."

"Ah, not so fast, dearie. Things aren't always what they seem."


	3. In Pallorwall

In Pallorwall

The _Jolly Roger_ docked well after dusk in Pallorwall, Witzend's harbor being ravished and covered in red, and the pirates filed off, meeting the harbor's night staff with their usual greetings. Hook drifted off from this group and began roaming the silent side streets of the town, whistling softly to the click of his heels on the paving stones. His hand clasped his wrist behind his back.

He looked up at the cliff looming over the town, gleaming white in the starlight. That cliff had given Pallorwall it's name, and it was quite a sight for a sailor. He paused and smiled. Good to see you again, Pallorwall, he thought.

Hook returned to the path and approached an elaborate two-story house, and he knocked on the door with his hook before placing it behind his back again. In a matter of moments, a strawberry blonde woman and her black-haired husband, both well-dressed, as if going out or returning from going out, answered. "Who are you?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Mary hasn't told you?" Hook asked in his usual gentlemanly manner.

"Jas?" Mary asked. The man moved to punch Hook in the face, but Mary held up an arm to block his path.

"Are you seriously letting that cocksucker into our house? Near our children?" he snapped.

"Funny the home proper is your first concern," Hook said, "whereas mine is your children."

"Our children are perfectly fine."

"George, let James come in," Mary pleaded.

George growled out a "Fine," and he and Mary stepped aside, allowing Hook to enter.

"Would you like a drink?" Mary asked.

"No, thank you," Hook replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. Surely we can get you something."

"What I'd like is to see your children and establish that they really are, as you put it, perfectly fine."

"Nonsense," George yelled. From the second floor, a dog barked in surprise.

"Enough, George. The nanny will wake the kids," Mary said.

"The nanny sounds like she's sleeping quite well," Hook replied.

"Oh, no. The nanny's the dog."

Hook's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Mary chuckled and leaned into George. Beneath Hook's composure, he seriously contemplated shredding at least one of them with his hook. "Am I to assume your groundskeeper is a garden snake?" he asked.

"Of course not, silly. That's Liza."

"What is Liza, may I ask?"

"Liza is perfectly human," George said.

"So why isn't she the one caring for your children?"

Mary giggled like a schoolgirl. Hook remembered his relief at her leaving him. "Nonsense. She has so many other responsibilities."

"So you brought in a dog?"

"Of course."

Maybe the Lost Boys' King's behavior could be made sense of after all, the captain thought. "I'd at least like to pay a visit to your children."

"So you can kidnap them?" George snapped.

"So I can keep them from being kidnapped," Hook replied, the edge of a snap in his voice. Controlling himself around this man was becoming impossible.

The dog barked more harshly. Hook moved past Mary and pushed George out of his way as he charged up the stairs and into the kids' bedroom. Squatting on the windowsill with his hands on the frame was a twelve-year-old, green-clad boy with a wild grin on his face. A girl and her two brothers lined up between the barking dog and Hook at the door. The boy looked up at Hook and snarled. Hook drew his rapier and said, "Children, I suggest you take cover. This is about to get ugly."

"Ah, come on," the boy said, tilting his head to one side. His voice was high-pitched but had an eerie, almost toneless quality to it. "Don't you want them to have fun?" The girl's two brothers crept backward as Hook stepped forward. The boy in the window scoffed. "You're just a grown-up, and grown-ups never want kids to have fun."

Hook spotted the fairy over the boy's shoulder, and she seemed to meet his gaze. "There's a fine line between fun and insanity," he said.

"Yes, there is," said the boy, drawing his dagger and leaping off the sill. He lunged toward Hook, who blocked effectively with his rapier.

The kids clustered together in a corner of the room, which was exactly where the fairy found them when she flew in. "Listen," she said. "You have to come with me." The kids looked at each other and then at the fairy. "I can get you to safety."

"But I thought Peter Pan was the good guy," the smallest boy said. "That's what Wendy always says."

The fairy looked at the girl the boy indicated as Wendy, who said, "That was how Mother told the story to me."

The fairy looked over her shoulder at the fight, and then she looked at the children. "Look, there's only one safe place for you, and that's away from that boy. I don't care what stories you've heard. You need to come with us."

"Where will you take us?"

"The safest place you can be against the likes of him."

"What are the chances that you're not going to kidnap us, and you've been lying to us the whole time?" the middle child asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Are your parents up here protecting you? I don't see them."

"What if we don't need protecting?" Wendy asked.

"Do you know this boy?"

The boy in question worked his way around Hook just as the kids looked at each other and shook their heads, and he yelled, "Tink, what are you doing? You're supposed to be teaching them to fly."

"What's going on?" Wendy asked. "Fly where?"

"He's going to take you to Neverland," Tink replied.

"Neverland?" the youngest child asked.

"Tink, get to it," the boy in green yelled. "Tinker Bell."

This is it, make it or break it, Tinker Bell thought, grabbing the youngest child's bear and dragging it through the doorway. The child followed, and close behind were his siblings. Tinker Bell threw the bear down the stairs and then pulled the door shut behind herself and the children. Then she slipped into the lock and worked it shut before appearing on the other side. "Hook," she said. The boy threw his dagger at her. She dropped, narrowly escaping being pinned by the wing to the door. Hook took the opportunity and prepared to attack the boy, but he disappeared before Hook could do anything to him.

Hook sheathed his sword and turned to Tinker Bell. "Are you crazy?"

"Are you?" Tink replied, dusting herself off and folding her arms across her chest. "Jas, you don't draw your weapon on a crazy person, and those kids are probably scared out of their wits. I know they're confused and have no idea what just happened or what they just got into. What the hell were you thinking?"

"So I could've handled it better."

"There's no 'could've' about it, Jas. You _should_ have handled it better. Those are kids, and they're going to do the gods know what unless we fix this."

"And we will."

"You're damn right we will." Tinker Bell tripped the lock and pushed it open from the side of the hall. Hook walked out to the landing, where the three children stood facing him. The youngest had retrieved his bear.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked.

Hook knelt in front of the children and said softly, "You were almost taken."

"Or are we almost about to be taken?" the middle child asked.

"Yes, in a sense, but on my honor no harm will befall you at the hands of myself or my pirates."

"Why would you say that if you're going to take us?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe. That boy you met in there is very dangerous. You three might never have come back if I had let you go with him."

"Are we going to be alright?" Wendy asked.

"As alright as you can be."

"Is he going to come back?"

"More than likely."

"Shouldn't we ask our parents?" the middle child asked.

"They hired a dog as your nanny. I'm not sure I'd trust their judgement."

Tinker Bell floated over to Hook, and she perched on his shoulder and said, "You've got two options: all three of you can come with us on Hook's ship, or you can stay here one of us constantly watching. Your barking dog nanny's not gonna be much help to you against someone who can kill it with a thought. And, you have to choose tonight. Jas and I can't stay forever, especially not me."

"So I suggest you choose now," Hook added.

The kids exchanged glances and whispered amongst themselves before facing Hook and Tinker Bell all in a line. Wendy said, "We'll stay here."

"Then so will I," Tink replied, floating off of Hook's shoulder.

Hook stood and whispered, "A word, if you would, Miss Bell?" They drifted off down the hall, and he said, "He knows you've turned traitor."

"That's why I have to be the one to stay here," Tinker Bell replied.

"That's also why you'll be among the first to die this time."

"That's a chance I have to take, Jas."

"Tinker Bell..." She paused, her limbs relaxed, and she blinked once or twice. "...Be careful," Hook finally concluded. "Signal me if anything happens."

"I will, Jas."

"Best of luck, Miss Bell."

"Best of luck to you, too, Mister Hook."

They nodded to each other, and Hook walked down the stairs to the sitting room, where the couple sat with glasses of wine in their hands and a tray of hors dourves on a low table between them. He spared only a glance for the pair before walking out the front door and down to the dock.


	4. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

"Things aren't always what they seem?" Emma asked. "Seriously, buddy. I can't tell if you're being cryptic or just plain nuts."

"You've figured out thus far that Captain Hook is our intruder and that he may be on a mission," Rumpelstiltskin said. "The next question to ask is, what is his mission, and if you stop him, Sheriff Swan, how do you know you haven't caused irreparable damage to some part of the fabric of the universe?"

"What the hell?"

"Miss Swan, you don't know if you and the good captain will find yourselves on the same side, so if I were you, I'd tread very carefully about this matter."

"But how the hell do I proceed in the investigation?"

"Slowly, dearie, and very carefully."

"But I have to find and question this guy."

"And that's exactly what you'll do. But, there will be no bad cop approach. He's extremely responsive to that."

"I just want to ask questions and get answers. I didn't know this was so complicated."

"Very well. I suppose I should trust you to know what you're doing."

Emma nodded. "I do."

Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger. "And remember, no bad cop routine."

"Got it."

Emma turned and walked out of the pawn shop, Rumpelstiltskin ambling behind.

OUAT

Hook settled into the chair at his desk and rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh. The first time almost happened all over again.

OUAT

Hook was a much younger pirate then, recently made captain of his own vessel, sailing the seas, taking what he could from ships of kingdoms whose policies he didn't exactly agree with, or whom he thought would be profitable, when he docked the _Jolly Roger_ in the first of many harbor towns that would find themselves with the problem.

He walked the quay in search of ale and citrus fruits for the struggle with scurvy that had come to characterize that period of his life. He hadn't seen his younger son in several years, but he hadn't heard anything to indicate that the boy was up to anything.

A young girl screamed, and he rushed toward the source of it. It was a little girl, in a simple dress, with a knife to her throat. The boy behind her was nearly a head taller than her. "Help me, please," she cried.

"I thought you wanted to play," the boy said to her, tightening his grip. "What about all the fun we're gonna have? I know lots of games."

Hook drew his rapier and pointed it at the boy's neck. "Don't," the girl pleaded. "He's gonna kill me."

"He doesn't have the heart to hurt me," the boy replied, stroking the girl's hair. She let out another scream.

"Let the girl go, Peter," Hook said.

"Make me, old man."

Hook took one step forward, but Peter had already slashed the girl's throat. "Peter," he yelled. "Peter!"

OUAT

"Captain," his mate snapped. "What's wrong?"

Hook panted and rubbed his face on his sleeve. "Nothing," he replied. He heard the mate's retreating footsteps, stood, and stepped out into the hall. "Michael," he said.

Michael stopped and turned to face his captain. "Aye?"

Hook exhaled through his nose. "I wish you could've seen it tonight. Our small victory."

"Sir, I'm sure we'll have many others like it."

"We will." Hook nodded. "Now, get some rest. It's been a long couple of days."

"Aye, sir." Michael turned and retreated, and Hook returned to his desk. So, the boy's targets haven't changed at all. He still wanted children, and an older, female sibling to serve as a mother of some sort. He was just getting more sophisticated, and therefore, more dangerous. He had to be stopped.

OUAT

Tinker Bell sat at the window sill, her arms wrapped around her knees, listening to the children breathe but watching for any sign of Peter Pan. She cast glances at his dagger in the door frame more than once during her watch, but she dared not remove it, lest it call him to the children's bedroom for the second time that night.

Tink hadn't known Pan as long as Jas had, but she knew plenty, and a lot of it she learned in Neverland.

OUAT

"This place is gonna be so fun," Peter had said, dancing about on the beach with joy. "We'll play so many fun games and have so many great adventures. C'mon, Tink. Let's go exploring." Peter pulled Tinker Bell along practically by her wings as he went along down the forest path to a tree house. "This is our house," he explained. "Me, you, and all the other Lost Boys are gonna live here."

Tinker Bell was forced to follow Peter as he walked all around the island, finding different elements and deciding what to do with each of them. She was quick to notice that all parts of the island conformed to his will for them, and she learned later that it would change constantly. Everyone and everything in Neverland was his to manipulate for his own ends, and whatever Peter Pan wanted, Peter Pan got.

And it so happened that one day (one of many Tink would spend surreptitiously trying to fly out of Neverland), Peter Pan wanted to play Pirates, and shortly after he felt this whim, the _Jolly Roger_ anchored offshore. Tink was sent out to greet the pirates with the intent of guiding the two parties together, and she met with the captain, one James Hook.

"I had hoped never to come here," Tinker Bell heard Hook say after she signalled for Peter.

"What does that mean?" she asked, but Peter arrived before she could get her answer. Tinker Bell made sure she was the perfect obedient fairy during the fight, what Peter consistently, insistently called a "fun game". What she judged from the proceedings was that the two had a history, though Peter Pan showed no real signs of remembering it.

Finally, Peter considered the game done, though to Tinker Bell, the logic behind such a decision was lacking, and he returned to the tree house. Hook turned to board the rowboat, and Tinker Bell flew up to him. "What were you talking about earlier?" she asked. "You said you never wanted to come here."

"He forced my sails," the pirate replied.

"He forced my wings, so I guess we're in the same boat, figuratively speaking."

"You think so?"

"Unless there's no reason to." A brief pause, then, "I need to go."

The captain touched his hat and watched her fly off.

It was a matter of days before she recieved a message in a bottle. She opened it at the first available opportunity to find a brief note reading thusly: 'Miss Fairy, as we both seem to be in the same straits, perhaps we may both aid each other in getting out of them. Be kind enough to meet me at Starcatcher Island tonight, if you can get away from the boy. Kindest regards, JAS Hook, cptn.'

From that moment forth, she served as Jas's agent.

OUAT

She served as Jas's agent, and now Peter knew where her loyalties lie. Her arms tightened around her knees, and she chewed her lip. Her watch grew more anxious by the moment.

The dog nanny barked.


	5. Flight

Flight

Tinker Bell stood and stared out the window, checking star after star when she realized how fruitless it was with her limited view. She slipped out of the window through a crack in the frame and then turned in a circle above the Darling house. Nothing.

But the dog continued to bark.

What the hell? she asked herself. Then she thought of the knife and rushed back into the bedroom. Wendy had pulled the knife out of the door frame and was examining it. "I thought you were asleep," she said.

"What a strange knife," Wendy said. Tinker Bell rushed Wendy and pulled the knife out of her hands. The weight nearly grounded her, but she managed to carry it as far as the nightstand. "What are you doing?"

"Get under the bed and stay there," Tink said. "We have to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Sh. Keep your mouth shut." Tink poked her head above Wendy's bed. Peter tripped the lock and magically forced the window open, and then he perched himself on the sill again.

"Where's Wendy?" Peter asked. Wendy opened her mouth to answer, but Tinker Bell silenced her. "Oh, well. I can fix that." He gestured to the two boys, and they woke instantly and stood, facing him. "Wanna play a little hide and seek with me?" The boys nodded. "Your older sister is hiding somewhere." The boys rushed off immediately to search for their sister. Peter stepped into the room and slowly looked around. "Where are you, Tink? I've got a special game I wanna play with you."

She ducked deeper into hiding, continually urging Wendy to stay silent through pantomime. Peter walked to the bed and felt around it. "Are you hiding Wendy from me, Tinker Bell?" Both Tinker Bell and Wendy shrank back from his reaching hand. "Where's your friend now, huh? Where's your precious captain?"

Tinker Bell siezed upon an idea and rushed out from under the bed. She let out a shrill whistle Peter shrank away from, pulled Wendy out from under the bed, sprinkled her with fairy dust, and then rushed to the window and urged her to jump. "Have you run mad?" Wendy asked.

Peter grabbed his dagger and threw it toward them. Tinker Bell pulled Wendy out the window just in time and then released her. Wendy waved her arms about for a moment before relaxing. She showed no signs of falling to the street. "C'mon," Tinker Bell said. "This way."

"Where're we going?" Wendy asked.

"Somewhere safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

They flew, Tink serving as Wendy's coach in the matter between her looking for Peter Pan and plotting a course to Captain Hook, and after a moment, Wendy asked, "What about my brothers?"

"We'll come back for them," Tink replied.

"Come back?"

"Right now it's not safe. Peter has the advantage."

"What will we do?"

"Seek out Captain Hook, or try to kill us. Keep flying." Tink turned and faced the direction from which they had come. Peter had emerged and was gaining ground. Tink shot off after Wendy and pulled her in the direction she wanted the girl to go. She let out another whistle and caught the flash of a gunshot on the horizon, far out to sea. "Go there," Tink said, pointing toward it.

"The world is going mad," Wendy muttered, but she complied nonetheless. Tink dove for the water and skimmed the surface. Just as she suspected, Peter followed her every move. She glanced up at Wendy to make sure she was holding course and then wove like a snake over the water. If she could wear him out and frustrate him enough, then she stood a chance of grounding him. He was gaining still, but she kept at it.

Tink straightened her path out and pulled up sharply a few hundred feet in front of the Jolly Roger. She barely clipped the crow's nest. Peter had attempted to pull up to pursue but landed on the railing. Tink flipped and landed on the support of the main sail, nearly falling off but keeping her footing nonetheless. Wendy was clinging to the mast above the crow's nest, staring at the deck. Hook stormed onto the deck, rapier in his only hand, and looked around. "No," Tink whispered when she looked at the railing. "Jas, the boys." He looked up at her. "They're gone. He has them."

"The lass?" Hook asked.

"Let her relax. I'm not sure she knows what's happening."

"She'll need to get herself down from the mast. Can't cling there all night." Tink nodded and flew up to Wendy.

"It's alright," she whispered. "The danger's past now."

"He has my brothers."

"And we know where he's going to take them. We're gonna go get them back."

"Promise?"

Tinker Bell paused only a moment. "Promise." Wendy nodded and allowed Tink to guide her down to the deck. She sank to her knees upon landing, and the fairy floated over to Hook. "We saved one tonight," she whispered.

"And we're going to save others," he replied. "You did well tonight."

"Thanks."

"I'll look after her arrangements. You should rest."

"You should, too, Jas. Have you slept at all in the past two days?"

"Some."

"Some?" Hook nodded. "Just, get some sleep when you're done." He nodded again, and she flew off.

OUAT

Tinker Bell had made a home for herself in a lantern in Jas's cabin. He'd rarely used the lantern since she had taken it up, and it was a perfect space-saving solution for when she was aboard. But she wouldn't ever allow the lantern to be moved. She didn't trust other pirates to not sell her out to Peter Pan, especially when outside of Neverland, he could still get anyone to whatever he wanted, save other part-fey creatures like himself, Hook, and his family, and fairies like her. She also wanted to stay with Jas. He was good company and a lovely pianist, in spite of the hook.

She leaned against the wall of the lantern and watched Hook enter, toss his hat onto the rack and rub his eyes. The captain tossed his jacket on the floor and collapsed into the bed under one of the portholes of the cabin. His snoring drifted across the cabin shortly thereafter. Her head rolled to one side, and her eyes fluttered closed.


	6. Slightly and the Rabbit

Slightly and the Rabbit

Emma paced back and forth across her parents' courtyard. There wasn't a shred of news about anything related to the case, though in this instance that meant there was no news at all. And that meant she had no idea where Hook was or how she was going to find him. And when she couldn't do that, she had no way of knowing how else to proceed.

A rabbit in a waistcoat bounded into the courtyard, and as soon as it said that it had a very important date, Emma stopped it and said, "Please tell me you have news."

"Your Highness," the rabbit said in a shaky voice, fiddling with its forepaws and looking at anything and everything but her. "There's been a report that three children have gone missing from the harbor town of Pallorwall last night." Emma sank to her knees. "There's more. Witnesses report flying being involved in the disappearances, and some even believe the girl went missing before her brothers."

"Wait, flying? As in, people flying?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"As in, pixie dust and happy thoughts and Peter Pan?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Emma shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "This story is getting weirder and weirder."

"Your Highness?"

"Go," she said, waving the rabbit off. "Tell my parents. They'll wanna know." The rabbit rushed to obey, and Emma stood and rushed to the other side of the courtyard, where Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin waited for her.

"I sent the rabbit," Jefferson said.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you got the news."

"Couldn't you just ask the man who knows everything?"

"Mister Cryptic over here? Hell no."

"I'm just here because I wanted to see you understand that this case isn't as it initially appears," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Do you?"

"If I understand anything," Emma replied. "And this isn't making a lot of sense."

"I'm sure, but it will. It will."

Emma nodded, watching the imp warily. Then she looked at Jefferson. "Assuming this is related to Hook's break-in at the pawn shop, that means he'd be somewhere at sea. Dammit. We have to wait for him to dock, and God knows where that will be."

"We wait for more news, I guess," Jefferson said with a shrug.

"Seems to be our only way of tracking him."

The three nodded to each other, silently agreeing to the plan.

OUAT

Tinker Bell sat on the railing, swinging her legs and staring at the blue-green sea lapping against the hull of the Jolly Roger. The crew was either checking the rigging or getting drunk in what served as the ship's bar. Except Jas, who was fencing with his mate Michael, back and forth across the deck. The clicking and clanking of the rapiers had already faded to background noise to Tink's ears, along with the captain's regular comments about good form, whatever that meant. She had long figured out that Jas's definition of "good form" was fluid, meaning different things at different times, but amazingly it still had the same core concepts of honor and bearing and whatever else he learned in his youth.

The swords faltered. A young girl's voice said, "Excuse me." Wendy. She sounded a bit timid. "Can...can you teach me that?" Tinker Bell turned around. Michael and the captain turned toward Wendy. "I mean...in case something happens."

"I know what you mean," the captain said gently. He always had that way with women. He'd cuss out and beat up a man for the smallest infraction, but he wouldn't even be coarse with a woman, for any reason. He gestured for Michael to hand her his rapier. "It'll be a bit heavy, but for now, it's the best we have. We'll begin with the basics."

Tink smiled and returned her attention to the waves against the hull. If she could function underwater, she would've spent a lot of time at the rutter, being pulled along and feeling the wake form. Even the thought made her laugh to herself.

Something fell from the sky and splashed to the sea, instantly ripping Tink out of her musings. She shot toward the commotion to find a boy almost drowning. She took hold of his flailing hands and pulled him out of the water. He caughed and spit water out, shaking his head, and she pulled him back to the Jolly Roger. They had barely made it to deck when her wings gave out and she tumbled over herself, interrupting the mock match between Hook and Wendy. "You're developing a habit of bringing children aboard, Miss Bell," the captain said.

"Yes, I am," Tink replied through her breathing.

Jas turned to the boy. "Who are you?"

"Slightly," he replied with a cough.

Tink bolted upright. "What are you doing falling into the ocean?"

"He sent me out on business. I started worrying about the others and what would happen if I couldn't protect them. That's how I fell, since we need happy thoughts to fly. He always seems happy." Slightly said this last part whistfully, staring up at the cloudless sky. Tink and Hook looked at each other.

Hook said, "We'll get you cleaned up, then you go about your business. Don't think about him too much, and don't tell him about what happened to you."

"I won't, sir. You won't kill me, will you?"

"Doubt it."

Slightly nodded and allowed the captain to help him to his feet. Tink followed them as closely as possible, all the way to the captain's quarters. She didn't watch Slightly change, but instead she kept an eye on Hook, in order to ensure that nothing untoward took place, and if it did, she would be on scene to break it up.

Another idea floated on the edge of her mind, but she pushed it down before she even considered entertaining it.

Soon, they returned to the deck, Tink having relaxed her watch, and Slightly smiled to the captain and flew off. "I think we may have gained another ally, Jas," Tink said.

"We may have," Hook replied.


	7. A Day on the Water

A Day on the Water

Hook looked up from the sheet music to find Tinker Bell staring at him over the stand, her arms folded across it. She was smiling at him. Unconsciously, he smiled back, and then his playing faltered a bit. "Eyes on the prize, Jas," she said with a smirk. He chuckled and looked down at the sheet music.

The piece was a fairy song he found in a harbor town near the Enchanted Forest, and it every time he played it, it made him think of Tinker Bell. When he finished playing, he realized he spent most of the piece smiling. Tink giggled and applauded. Hook bowed in his seat, causing her to laugh more. He chuckled. "Encore?" she asked.

"If you insist," he replied, and he began to play again.

Tink imagined herself a man her size and began to dance across the top of the piano, leaving a trail of fairy dust as she went. Hook watched her and smiled to himself. He finished the piece with a flourish, and Tink gave a dramatic bow. He couldn't help but laugh, and she came up grinning.

"Everything alright in there, Captain?" Michael asked from the other side of the door.

"Aye," Hook replied. The mate's footsteps retreated. Hook walked toward the door, with Tink all but hovering over his shoulder.

Hook paced up and down the deck and through the lower quarters, but all was running smoothly. "Jas, relax. Michael worries about you," she said. "I would."

"Would you?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you." She smiled and patted him on the cheek. He released the breath he was holding. She pulled her hand away slowly and then took off to fly through the rafters. He watched her for a moment before turning and walking back toward his quarters.

OUAT

Tink flew up to the crow's nest and perched on the rim, staring out to sea over the sails. Nothing but the open sea stretched in all directions; she couldn't help but agree with the captain's love of the endless blue and appreciate his occasional compulsion to stand at the stem with his arms outstretched, having ordered the _Jolly Roger_ to full canvas, feeling the salty wind against his body.

The thought made her smile, and she tipped her head back and threw her hands out. Even up here, she could feel the air. She laughed. If she'd had a choice initially and knew then what she knew at that moment, she would've chosen to side openly with the captain.

But any desires to change the past were fleeting whims, and she had only had one in her entire life, one that tended to recur.

She relaxed and sank into a sitting position with one leg dangling off the edge of the crow's nest and one arm resting on her other knee. "Oh, Captain, my Captain," she whispered.

OUAT

Snow paced back and forth across the chamber she shared with her husband. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "Three children have just gone missing, like they flew out of their bedroom."

"Uh, they did," Charming said from where he sat on the bed. "Remember how the rabbit described what the witnesses saw?"

"I know that, but I'm trying to figure out how and who."

"How, pixie dust. Who, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell." Charming stood, walked over to the desk, and handed Snow a book. She stopped and settled into a chair before giving Charming a questioning look. "This is a land of storybook characters, and that storybook in particular will tell you everything you need to know about the basic story."

"Can't I just watch the movie?"

"You could, but the movie makes everything cute-sy and inaccurate. I'd guess the book's your best bet, next to the play."

Snow whispered, "Okay," and opened the front cover.

OUAT

Hook leaned back and studied Tinker Bell's lantern, which was sitting on the desk at that time. "I'd worry about you, too," he said. "I hope you appreciate my concern as much as I do yours." He placed the lantern on the shelf, where it belonged and where she liked it, and made his daily entry in the log, espousing a few thoughts about Wendy's fencing progress and concern for her brothers. They'd be back to Starcatcher Island soon enough, and from there, Tink might be willing to help them fly to Neverland. He'd ask, of course.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the piano, remembering the way Tink danced across it and wondering if she pictured herself dancing with him. He had hoped she had, on some level, though at a time like this, he regarded such emotions as secondary to the task at hand.

Hook drummed his fingers on the desk and studied his empty cabin, and then he stood and stepped out. The sun was floating on the water, it seemed, when he stepped onto the deck. Tinker Bell was sitting on the railing when he walked up to her. "It's a lovely evening," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied. "I love nights on the water."

Hook smiled at her. "I do, too."

She looked out over the sea, toward Starcatcher Island, which hadn't yet come into view. "We're almost there. Maybe then we can rescue the boys."

"Speaking of which-"

"Yeah, I'll fly us there."

"Oh, thank you."

"That is why I signed up, to help you guys stop a crazy kid. At least, that's how it worked last time I checked."

"Thank you, nonetheless."

She smirked and turned toward him. "As always, exhibiting impeccable manners." He gave a bow and then returned to looking out over the water. She looked again toward Starcatcher. Only a matter of time, she thought. Only a matter of time.


	8. Rescue

Rescue

The _Jolly Roger_ anchored just off Starcatcher some time after midnight. Here, the crew slept, ate, drank, and did whatever crew members did during periods of rest. But, as soon as the crew stirred, Tinker Bell showered the ship with fairy dust and roused the captain, who in turn roused Wendy, who strapped one of the captain's extra swords to her hips before walking out on deck.

Michael took the wheel, and the ship drifted out of the water toward Neverland. Second to the right, and straight on till morning, Tink thought, standing on the railing at the prow and looking forward. Peter would have the upper hand, but they had to do something, or those boys might never have a chance of coming out alive.

She looked over her shoulder at Jas Hook, who was rousing his men and preparing them for battle. When he finished, he and Wendy ran through a few last-minute drills. Tink turned back to the clouds that shrouded Neverland. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Straight on till morning.

The _Jolly Roger_ docked off the shore of the island, anchoring in a floating sea, something Tinker Bell had long ago learned wasn't weird at all. She flew after the pirates and Wendy as they rowed to the shore, and she led the way through the forest.

At one point, she stopped the pirates and scouted ahead. She spotted a form in the foliage and approached cautiously. The figure started when she was ten feet away, and when it turned toward her, she ducked behind a leaf. Then, she recognized the face and poked her head out. "Slightly?" she asked.

"Tink?" he replied. "What're you doing here? He's looking for you. You'll die if you get caught." Tinker Bell's stomach plummeted to the mainland. "Go, go back into hiding."

"Wendy's brothers. Slightly," she whispered, but her voice failed her.

"Don't, not when it's just you against all of them."

"It's not just me."

"You have help?" Tink turned to Hook and gestured for him to come forward, which he did carefully.

"Ah, Slightly," Hook said, keeping his voice low.

"Just him?"

"Him and his pirates," Tink said.

"You're insane. This is a fool's errand."

"What's he done to the boys?" Hook asked.

"Nothing, yet, but he will if anyone does anything stupid." Tink and Hook exchanged looks, and he nodded over his shoulder. Several other pirates emerged from their hiding places.

Slightly took the sight in with some awe and then whispered, "Brace yourselves, lads."

Tink and Hook nodded, and all three and the pirates moved deeper into the forest, Tinker Bell and Slightly leading the way. Slightly stopped again and turned to Tink. "It's time for us to hide," he said. Then he turned to the captain and said, "They're at the hideout. Keep going straight, but don't make too much noise. They sleep late." Hook nodded. "Good luck." With that, Slightly disappeared into the foliage. Hook looked at Tink, still in hiding, and then continued on with the small troupe of pirates that would serve as the extraction team.

Against her better judgement, Tinker Bell trailed behind them all the way to the clearing where the tree house and the rest of the hideout was sprawled out. She watched behind a tree as Hook and the pirate team walked into the complex and began their search for the brothers. Tink realized Hook and Wendy were the only ones in the group who recognized the children in question. She wasn't sure whether to start helping or keep looking on. Finally, she decided to trail behind through the undergrowth.

Hook and Wendy inspected every face in the complex in the clearing, and after some time, Wendy looked at Hook and nodded. He approached a pair of boys tied to a tree and waited for the brief moments it took Wendy to cut the bonds. The boys remained asleep as Hook and Wendy handed them off to waiting pirates and then moved to escape.

Tink felt Peter awaken just before Hook and Wendy reached the edge of the clearing, and she heard his distinctive voice. "Look who wants to play, boys."

Hook and Wendy turned just as Peter and the Lost Boys walked toward them, weapons drawn. Peter approached them first and knocked Hook's hat right off his head. "I've got a lot of very special games lined up. We'll have tons of fun, Dad," he hissed.

Tinker Bell gasped, and Peter looked in her direction. He gestured for a Lost Boy to retrieve her, and he returned his attention to the captain. Tink found herself plucked by the wings from her hiding place and tied to a post in short order.

Hook dared not spare a glance in her direction and attempted to urge Wendy to run with the slyest of gestures. She either refused to leave or didn't seem to understand, so remained where she was.

Peter pressed his dagger to Hook's throat and twisted, drawing a drop of blood. Hook didn't even flinch. Peter let out a dry laugh and sneered. "Wanna have fun for once in your life, old man? You may not get another chance."

"Hey, Peter," Tink said. "I don't think I'm familiar with this game. What're the rules?"

"It's simple." He walked toward her and pressed the edge of his blade to her throat. "You amuse me until you die."

Tink blew dust into Peter's eyes. He dropped the blade and stumbled back, screaming and rubbing furiously at his eyes. Hook turned and in two strides reached the wooden post Tink was tied to. He cut her ties easily with his hook, and she flew after Hook and Wendy. She heard the Lost Boys chasing after them, and when she looked over her shoulder, she noticed Slightly was missing, perhaps tending to Peter.

The three reached one of the two beached rowboats without incident and even found the two boys they had rescued stirring into consciousness. Hook and Wendy hopped in, and Hook ordered Smee, at the paddles, to pull out. Tink waited at the beach for the rest of the pirates, who emerged several moments later. They were a few men short, she noticed. When they pulled out, she flew after them.

OUAT

The boys were dozing when they were loaded onto the ship and placed in a spare cabin. Tink settled onto the railing at the prow, one leg dangling over and one arm supporting her.

The sun was half-way between its zenith and the western horizon when the Jolly Roger touched down in real, open ocean, and Tinker Bell felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. The farther away from Neverland they were, the better.

Hook walked up to where she sat. "I can get you a drink, if you like," he said. "To celebrate."

"I don't drink," she replied, "but thanks for the offer."

"It would be bad form for me to do otherwise."

Tink couldn't help but laugh. She swung her legs over the railing so that she sat facing him. "I don't drink, but if you don't mind, I would like to dance." He bowed formally and extended his hand. She smiled as she took it and allowed him to guide her onto the deck. Though Tink wasn't touching Hook, she was sure to place her arms properly and move as he did. She was grateful that her feet weren't touching the deck, otherwise she was sure she'd be tripping all over herself and him.

The dance continued until the pair had covered the entire deck and attracted the attention of every sailor present. They finished with a final twirl and a dramatic bow, Tink resting in the palm of Hook's hand. Applause erupted around them. She fluttered up to eye level with him and curtseyed in response to his bow. "You are a lovely dancer," he said.

"Oh, please," she replied. "I'm probably terrible at it."

"Nonsense."

"Would you think so if I were human-size and tripping all over us both?"

"Would I say it if I did?"

"Heh, yeah, probably not." Her smile broadened. "Thank you for the dance, Captain Hook."

He chuckled and bowed slightly. "It's been an honor, Miss Bell." She blushed and giggled into her hands. Then she turned to the open water. The pirates at the deck had resumed their activities, perhaps fearing the wrath of their captain, but Hook was in too good a mood to think too much on it. He was following her gaze and watching the sunlight reflecting on the ripples of the water.

"When this is all over, I might like to stay," she said.

"I would personally consider you welcome."

"Well, that's very good to know. I enjoy your company."

"I'm glad to hear it. I can say the same about you."

Tink smiled over her shoulder at him and then looked back at the lights glinting off the water.


	9. Summons

Summons

Snow sat up all night reading _Peter and Wendy_ and whatever else she could find on the subject of the boy who would never grow up, including a copy of the play. Finally, when the first light of the morning drifted through the window, she settled into the chair at the desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Charming asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Learn anything?"

"Only that it seems like what we're dealing with is an extremely capricious and heartless kid, not a crazed and psychotic pirate."

"I'll tell Emma, and I've got a feeling you could use some sleep."

"Or coffee."

"You rest, I'll talk to our daughter." Charming walked out of the room. Snow had fallen asleep in her chair.

OUAT

"You're saying that maybe the picture of childlike innocence isn't so innocent?" Emma asked.

Regina scoffed. "That's no surprise."

"Snow was up all night going through the literature. I read the book based on the play a while back, so I'll need to brush up, but that's her theory, and women are usually right, so who am I to question?"

"Alright, Peter Pan can fly; that means he can be anywhere, at any time, even Neverland," Emma said. "That means that tracking him will be hell."

"Well, you can go to Neverland," Regina said.

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning," Charming added.

"Second what to the right of what?" Emma asked. "And does the distance change depending on the time we leave?"

"Stop thinking so much," Regina said. "Somehow you just get there."

"How do you know that?"

She paused. "Daniel told me, once."

Emma didn't push; she knew a touchy subject when she saw one. Instead, she turned to Charming, for a moment contemplating what Rumpelstiltskin had told her. Then she said, "So Captain Hook may be a good guy?"

"Or not so bad a guy as a childlike elven kidnapper who can fly," Charming replied.

"Okay, so what end is up in this case?"

"What do you mean?"

"First I think Hook's the bad guy for breaking into Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop in Storybrooke, and now this comes to light that Peter Pan's the bad guy, because he kidnaps children and takes them to Neverland, and somehow I know that this isn't the whole story, but I don't know where to find the people I need to question to get the facts straight."

"Ask the Blue Fairy," Regina said.

Emma looked at Charming, who nodded as if to say, "She's right, you know," and she nodded, gave a small "Okay," and walked out of the chamber.

In the courtyard, Emma called out for the Blue Fairy, feeling like a perfect idiot. The blue spot appeared and took shape before her eyes. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to get into contact with a couple people," Emma said. "Captain James Hook and Peter Pan."

"Oh, I don't recommend talking to Peter Pan, but I do believe I can find the good captain for you."

"Fantastic. Maybe he can make sense of the mess I'm in."

"I'll let you know as soon as I find him."

"Thank you."

The Blue Fairy left the way she had come.

OUAT

Tinker Bell was musing over the rigging from the crow's nest when she spotted the Blue Fairy flying toward the Jolly Roger. "Tinker Bell," she said when she was close enough. She glanced at Tink's dress and said, "You're not in uniform."

"That dress makes me look like a jellyfish whore," Tink replied. "And I bet you're not here to rib me for not wearing the thing, so what is it?"

"I'd like to speak to the good captain, and I know you're in good favor with him."

"What do you need to see him about?"

"Emma Swan is looking into the break-in at the pawn shop and would like to question him."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do." Tink flew down from the crow's nest with the Blue Fairy close behind. They moved down to the captain's cabin, and Tink knocked on the door. Smee answered, and once Tinker Bell explained the situation, the captain said, "Let them in." Smee stepped aside, and the fairies flew inside and hovered over the captain's desk. "What is it?" he asked.

"I've been sent to tell you that one named Emma Swan would like to question you in connection with the break-in at the pawn shop in Storybrooke," the Blue Fairy said.

"To retrieve my hook?" Hook asked. "Is she pressing charges?"

"She expressed no desire to."

"Where will I be able to meet with her?"

"Jas, are you sure about this?" Tink asked.

"Well, I'd certainly like to know what all the hubbub is about."

"And if you get arrested?"

"Then I know who to trust the ship to in my absence." Tink nodded, but her concern hadn't faded. Hook looked at the Blue Fairy. "The nearest safe harbor is Marshaltown. Will that be alright?"

"I'll ask," the Blue Fairy replied.

"Alright."

The Blue Fairy nodded and flew out of the cabin. Smee had the good sense to leave, so Hook looked at Tinker Bell. "You don't look well," he said.

"I just don't know if you should be doing this. I know the farther the kids are from Neverland, the better, and I know this Emma Swan can probably be persuaded to protect them. I've heard about her. It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"You still broke in and stole something. She can hold you for that, and if she sides with Peter...then...then you'll be stuck in the dungeon somewhere and I'll be here with the ship and we might not be able to stop him." She wiped her eyes on the back of her wrist and took a shaky breath. Hook removed his glove with his teeth and set his hand down for her to lean on. She sank to her knees and curled into his palm. "If anything happens to you, we could lose, and..."

"And we'll all die or be reduced to slavery," Hook whispered. He felt Tink nod against the heel of his hand. "It's alright," he said softly. She looked up. "I won't guarantee that I won't be arrested and detained, but I will say this, if I do not return to the ship, Michael and Smee will be trusted with the care of the vessel."

"What about me, Jas? What happens to me when you're gone, possibly forever, and I have no idea when or how or if I can see you again? What if I have to watch you die?" She bowed her head again, tears streaming down her face. Hook stroked her back with his thumb.

"I'll cooperate. I'll answer all questions asked of me. I'll do everything I can," he whispered. "I'll try to return." She sniffed and breathed deeply, but she didn't dare look up at him. Much as she wanted her potentially last memory of him to be gentle, she feared that the sight would break her heart beyond repair. She finally nodded and flew to her lantern.

Hook looked after her and then down at the glove on his desk. He was suddenly overcome, but he poured himself a measure of whiskey, downed it in one gulp, and resumed his work.


	10. Interrogation

Interrogation

Marshaltown was quiet for a harbor town, especially as it was only just before sunset. Emma walked through the streets, having left Charming with the horse just outside the town limits.

The harbor proper was at half occupancy, the ships there being mostly small fishing vessels and merchant ships. Hook had agreed to meet her here, and the Blue Fairy said he would be about three days, which was the amount of time it took her to ride out here, even with all the time she took leaning over bushes on the side of the road to puke. And after all of that, what she had to say for the journey was that she was standing on the quay and waiting for a pirate. She smirked. It sounded like a plot point for a cheesy romance from an airport bookstore.

The only thing she was sure to look for was a giant gallion with a Jolly Roger flag, and even then, she wasn't sure if that was what the captain would use as his transportation.

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, looking around for a place to get a drink, when she spotted out of the corner of her eye the gallion flying the Jolly Roger. So, that is what he's doing, she thought. Not very subtle, though. The gallion docked down the harbor from where she was standing. She waited until she saw a man in a red velvet long coat step onto the quay before walking toward the ship. "Captain Hook?" she asked.

"Aye," the captain replied. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes."

"I've been told you have some questions for me."

"Yes, I do." She gestured to the quay and asked, "Shall we?"

So they set off at a leisurely pace. "What would you like to know?" Hook asked.

"Why you broke in to the pawn shop in the first place."

"I wanted my hook back, and you know how Rumpelstiltskin prices his transactions, I'm sure."

"So you didn't want to get yourself trapped in some agreement where you give up your first-born son or something?"

"Exactly."

Emma nodded. "I can understand that."

"What else may I answer for you?"

"Why did you want your hook back?"

"Two reasons: to complete my hand, as it were, and to arm myself against a boy named Peter Pan."

"Why? Is he gonna feed the rest of you to a crocodile or something?"

"Actually, I verily fear that this could be so."

"The kid's twelve."

"He has a severe mental disturbance."

"So he should be getting help."

"We've tried that."

"Did he escape or something?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded. "So Peter Pan's crazy. Next question, why are you worried about him? I figure a pirate has more...pirate-y things to do."

"I won't have much to do in any sense if I let him win."

"What happens then?"

Hook shrugged. "I've no way of knowing, but I've seen what happens to children in Neverland, the way they forget their lives so easily, the way he has them in his complete control. I guess you could say I've taken it upon myself to ensure that his influence doesn't spread."

She stopped and turned toward him. "That cute-sy Disney version was a sham."

He chuckled. "I see where one might be able to make that assessment, even if I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about."

She blinked and looked from him to the ship and back again. "What about the kids?"

"I thought you'd never ask. They're perfectly safe and seem to be getting over their brief stint in Neverland quite well. I believe they were asleep for most of it."

"Excuse me?"

"Part of his thrall is how he uses Neverland to seduce children into following him like loyal dogs. The boys haven't been there long enough for the spell to fully take effect, and the girl hasn't been there at all, though I must say she has a natural talent for fencing."

"Oh, interesting."

"As far as the children are concerned, we have a few options: the kids can stay with me aboard the Jolly Roger, or they can be placed in the care of the state, or the girl may stay to continue her fencing and the boys may be placed as the state's wards."

"What about their parents?"

"I'm not willing to trust anyone who hires a dog as their nanny."

"What?"

"That was my reaction, as well."

"What do they do when they're trusting their kids to the family dog?"

"I haven't been around the family long, but I would wager getting drunk and undressed, or partying with the other well-to-do families of Pallorwall." Emma turned away from Hook and put her hands to her temples. "Are you unwell?" he asked. She sank into a squat with a groan.

"I spent three days feeling sick on the back of a horse and now my head hurts," she replied. "Oh, God, what the hell is up with this day?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping you could help me make this case make sense."

"Have I been of assistance?"

She stood and turned toward him. "Yeah. There's just a lot of unanswered questions still, and the mystery as to why someone would hire a dog to help take care of their children, if not be their primary caretaker. That's what's giving me the biggest headache right now."

"I recommend not thinking about it. You'll make yourself dizzy."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"So we have those options for the care of the children, none of them involving them returning to their parents. I'm not sure how I feel about the kids, any one of them, staying with you, but at least the ones that stay there will learn how to fend for themselves and maybe learn a trade. We can assure that the kids entered into wardship will be well taken care of."

"I take it you handle these matters for the kingdom?"

"Yeah, in a sense." Hook nodded. "You know these kids better than I do, and I doubt parents who hire dogs as nannies will know their kids at all, so I've got another question for you: what do you recommend?"

"I want you to see my thought process first. If the children stay with me, it will be easy for Peter Pan to find them. If they become wards of the kingdom, it will be easy for Peter Pan to find them. If we separate them from each other, it will be easy for Peter Pan to find them, though it will take him longer to bring them together in Neverland."

"You're damned if you do, you're damned if you don't."

"Yes, exactly. Now, the girl, Wendy, is making great strides with her fencing lessons."

"So you want her to continue."

"Yes. As to the two boys, Peter Pan's first assumption is that they'll be with me, but assuming they do stay, we'll be at sea most of the time, drifting wherever the current takes us."

"You're pretty difficult to track that way."

"That's the point. The boy is powerful, but he doesn't know everything."

Emma smirked and nodded. "What're you going to do? My parents and I want to know your decision as soon as possible."

"I understand. I plan to keep the children with me until something changes."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, what else can you tell me about this Peter Pan kid?"

"Shall we walk?"

OUAT

Tinker Bell began to worry when Jas didn't return for over an hour, so she flew off the Jolly Roger and soon spotted him with a woman in the light of a torch on the quay. They were walking slowly, allowing Tink an easy flight toward them. Soon, she was close enough to hear what they were discussing, which turned out to be certain current events. She relaxed at that revelation and floated along out of sight.

"So Snow's right," the woman said at one point.

"Right how so?" Hook asked.

"Peter Pan is batshit insane, and maybe you might be the good guy."

"The term 'good guy' is relative. I prefer not to think in those terms."

"So what terms do you think in?"

"Peter Pan needs to be stopped. He is beyond help, and he is much too dangerous to allow to roam free."

"Watch out for that dead end," Tinker Bell said, before Hook and his companion walked straight off the quay and into the water. Hook nearly lost his balance, but he recovered and turned toward his fairy companion.

"Thank you," he said.

"Not a problem," she replied. "I'm just lookin' out for you." She turned to the woman and asked, "You're not here to arrest him, are you?"

"No, not right now," the woman replied.

"And, nothing untoward is happening?"

"Absolutely not," Hook said.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Tink turned to leave when Hook said, "Miss Bell, I'll be returning to the ship tonight."

"Got it." With that, she returned to the ship.

Hook and Emma stood facing each other at the end of the quay. "Should I let you go?" she asked.

"Unless there is anything else you would like to discuss," he replied.

"Not so far as I can tell. I think we covered everything."

"I hope I've been of assistance in this matter."

"I think you have."

"Thank you. Would you like a walk back to your horse?"

"No, thanks. I'll get there on my own, but we can walk to your ship." Hook smiled and gestured for Emma to lead the way.


	11. Fencing and Poetry

Fencing and Poetry

Tink watched Hook and Wendy fence, and she fashioned herself a rapier out of toothpicks, cord, and matchsticks and played Wendy's part alongside her. At one point, they leaned toward each other over their swords. "I'm impressed, Miss Darling," Hook said. "I'd be proud to have you as a daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," she replied, pulling back and returning to blows with the captain. "I'm George's, and I think he's a jerk."

"How so?"

"Who in their right mind hires a dog as a nanny? I'm the one raising my brothers. The dog is just there."

Tink looked at John and Michael Darling and Michael the mate, who were looking on and smiling.

"It appears," Hook said, "that the only people that think it's perfectly fine to hire a dog in any capacity are your parents."

"I swear, they're crazy."

"Would you have gone with him?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"He seemed harmless, but do you know that feeling in your gut when you know something bad is about to happen to you?"

"Yes."

"I had that."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes. He was trying his hardest to talk us into going with him, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop feeling like it was a bad idea."

"And your brothers disagreed with you, I take it?"

"Yes."

They crossed swords again. "He has a way with people," Hook said. "He can manipulate almost anyone."

"Who can't he smooth-talk?"

"You, apparently. Myself and my other son, Michael."

"Your First Mate?"

"How could you tell?"

"You two look so much alike. It only makes sense that you two are father and son. He has your eyes."

"Oh, thank you."

"So, who's your other son?"

"Excuse me."

"You described Michael as your other son, so surely there is one for him to be 'other' to."

"Ah, I see. I'm not much proud of Peter."

"Peter's your son?"

"That was my reaction, too," Tink said, struggling to maintain her imitation of Wendy's position. The blow trade continued, giving Tink some reprieve.

"He prefers not to think of that way," Hook said.

"Do you love him, though, as a father should love a son?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, but the situation as it stands warrants that I must be pragmatic."

"What has he done?"

"Peter suffers from a mental illness." The two sparring partners backed off from each other for a moment. "He's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Is that how you came to lose your right hand?"

"You're quite astute for a young lady your age. Yes, that is how I came to lose my right hand."

"Thank you for your lovely words, and it truly is a strange case when a son removes one of his father's body parts."

"A strange case indeed."

"Captain," Wendy said during a pause in the action, "what became of your hand?"

"Fed to a crocodile."

"This case gets stranger and stranger."

Hook chuckled as he and Wendy clashed a few more times and she slipped a tap to his shoulder. He slid back and touched his sword to hers. "Well done," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

The partners clashed several times, with Tinker Bell mimicking Wendy every step of the way, keeping the perfect focus that both fencers exhibited, especially Hook. The two fencers crossed swords in front of their faces and paused. Tink lost her footing and would've fallen into the water had it not been for her ability to fly. Wendy and Hook were both breathing heavily. "Does this qualify as a draw?" she asked.

He slipped a light tap on her shoulder. "Now it does," he replied, sheathing his rapier. She did the same. Tink slipped the matchstick-toothpick rapier into her belt and sank into a seated position on the railing to catch her breath. She watched Hook wipe the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief and merely sat there and studied him.

Oh, what was the use? she asked herself, flying into the captain's quarters and settling into her lantern, wondering if she should allow it to be moved for the first time since she moved in. After all, a relationship with Hook at this point seemed utterly useless, especially when he could die at any point. She couldn't help but wonder why she was even trying.

Then she remembered a line from a poem Hook had been working on in his spare time: 'Love can break any spell / And all fears it can dispel'. Maybe that was true? The spell part was, certainly. All magical beings knew that nowadays. But fear? Could love give a person the courage to do anything? Tink shook her head, ready to think that her musings were becoming useless, when Hook walked into the cabin. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've...I've just been thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

"Us," she said softly, looking away from him. He nodded and took a seat at his desk. "Hook?" she asked, propping herself up on the edge of the lantern. "Can you tell me more about that poem you were working on?"

"Which one?"

"That one that goes, 'Love can break any spell / And any fears it can dispel'."

"'Love is patient, love is kind / On everything, love takes its time / Love is gentle, and it heals / There is no one who does not love feel. Love reaches forth and touches all / It heeds not but its own call / Love can break any spell / And any fears it can dispel'."

Tink sank into her support. "Is that all?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful. Where do you come up with these things?"

"I have a muse," Hook said, "a bright guiding star."

"Spoken like a true corsair." He chuckled, and Tink flew out of her lantern and sat cross-legged on a corner of his map. "So, where're we going next?"

"Wherever the wind takes us."

"Jas...when this is over, maybe you can become a concert pianist or sell some of your poems, or something."

"Perhaps."

"Just a thought."

"I know. I might consider it."

"Unless something cooler comes along, like spending the rest of your life on the water?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I see how you like it so much. I kinda like it, too." Hook smiled, earning a smile from Tinker Bell in return. "It's freedom, nothing like Neverland. And the sea stretches out forever, like the sky."

"Where clouds and spots of light reflect each other across horizon's mirror..."

"...and the sway of the sea like the gentle rock of the cradle, to soothe to sleep the sailor and the captain..."

"Sweet tenderness, the roll of the water, and a guiding star to lead the way..."

"A ship, to carry me on, all along to horizon's mirror, to eternity."

"Hmm, it's missing something," Hook said.

"Or maybe the sleep part can be taken out and revised. It feels really random, now that we're thinking about it," Tink replied.

"What will we replace it with?"

"Let's see, the part before is about horizon's mirror, so...And sun and moon become two and one..."

"...Drifting above and below in endless days, perfect timelessness."

"Do we need the perfect timelessness part?"

"Probably not." He jotted their work down as it stood at that moment, finishing the last line with a flourish of the pen. "Not bad for a rough draft," he said.

"Nope, not bad at all."


	12. Attacked

Attacked

Emma stumbled off the horse, clutching her stomach, and leaned against the door frame of the stable. "Maybe we should consider lessons," Charming said.

"Ugh, maybe not," Emma replied. "Let's go to Snow White and tell her what we learned. That sounds like a better idea."

"You sure you don't wanna learn how to ride horses?"

"Let me get over this week first."

"Okay. Guess that's fair."

Charming supported Emma until she could walk on her own without stumbling like a drunk after a night out, and they walked up to the couple's chambers. "Charming," Snow said, shooting to her feet and rushing over to him. "I thought you were lost in transit or something."

"I was just with Emma. It took a few days to get to Marshaltown," he replied. Emma sank into a chair by the fire.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Peter Pan really is crazy," Emma said. "And here's something I bet you never learned in your books: he's Captain Hook's son."

"The world has turned upside down."

"Sounds like it," Charming said. "I had no idea Hook even had a girlfriend."

"He never told me who the mother was, but I'd guess by the way he carefully avoided the subject that they didn't part on good terms. But apparently, he has two sons: one is his mate Michael, and the other, Peter Pan."

"So Peter Pan has a brother. Will wonders never cease?"

"Rumpelstiltskin was right. Just when you think you know what's up and what's down, everything changes."

"Wait, you talked to Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Hook did break into his pawn shop, and I'm apparently the only person around qualified to handle the situation."

"So what about the missing children from Pallorwall?" Snow asked.

"They're with Hook, and one of them's learning to fence."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Charming asked.

"The only other options are the crazy twelve-year-old and the couple who hires a dog to be their nanny."

"They do what?" the couple asked simultaneously.

"Apparently they're the only ones that think it's perfectly normal. Everyone I've talked to and heard about has had that reaction, including me."

"A dog as a nanny?" Snow asked.

"Is their groundskeeper a garden snake?" Charming asked.

"I don't know, but I think so," Emma said. "And their cook's probably a rat or something."

"I'd keep those kids on a pirate ship, too," Snow replied. "I wouldn't even trust Emma to people like that."

"Neither would anyone else in the system, thank God."

"So the kids are with the captain, actually learning things and adrift at sea where it will be hard to track them," Charming said.

"Exactly. I think that's our best bet right now."

"And there's a psychotic twelve-year-old involved who wants to take the kids to Neverland...why?"

"I don't know. I'd love to ask the kid, if he weren't crazy to the point of being unable to reason with him. The only sense I can make of this is that Captain Hook operates sensically, and it seems like he's the only one, except possibly us, who have no real idea what's going on."

"So what do we do, exactly?"

"I don't know if there's anything we can do. Hook and the kids are at sea, Peter Pan is God knows where, and we don't know where Neverland is or whether we even need to go there in the first place. Besides, we don't know the Darling family or the Hook family. We don't know how these families interact, function, approach the situation, none of that. The only ones that do are the ones involved. We don't have any authority or information to do anything."

"So you're saying we should let them handle their own affairs? What about Hook's break-in?"

"The guy only stole his hook back, and he didn't want to negotiate with Rumpelstiltskin, for obvious reasons. The rest, can't say what end's what, but that's the only bad thing it seems he's done, unless some lawyer here wants to construe rescuing children from a crazy youth as kidnapping."

"Don't think that's possible," Snow said.

"You know the law here better than I do. It's a job requirement, right?"

"Yep."

"So what do we do? Anything?" Charming asked.

"No idea yet. Suggest we hold off and wait and see if this gets any worse."

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and said in unison, "Fine by us."

OUAT

Tinker Bell peered at the horizon for a moment before glancing down at the children, sitting with a pile of barrels and listening to Smee tell stories and sing sea chanties. The first of the stars were beginning to blink into the sky, and...so was something else.

Tink squinted at the moving light, and then her eyes widened when it took on a humanoid shape. She whistled a series of notes the captain had taught her.

Hook looked around and then at the sky, and then he ordered Smee to send the kids below deck and for the others to arm the ship and prepare for combat. Tink flew down to the deck and perched on Hook's shoulder. "Jas, he found us," she said.

"I know," he replied. "But we're not letting him get much farther without a fight. Train the cannon and fire." A sailor turned a cannon on the flying boy and lit the fuse. The boy dodged the ball, and it landed harmlessly into the ocean.

"Maybe the next one needs a little help."

"Fire again."

The sailor loaded the next ball, which Tink sprinkled with dust, and lit the fuse a second time. This time, the ball flew farther, but again, the boy dodged, allowing it to fall harmlessly. "Dammit," she growled. He just couldn't make this easy. "Jas, we need a new plan," she called over her shoulder.

"Have a recommendation?" Hook replied.

Tink looked up at Peter, and then at the main mast. "Aye, sir," she said. "But I need to borrow one of your men."

"What are you planning?"

"Something dangerous and stupid. Let him get close enough and you'll see."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have another idea?"

"No."

"Then let's get to it."

Hook sent one of his pirates to Tink's bidding, and the fairy in turn sent him to the main mast and the rigging of the main sail. "On my signal," she told the man, "cut the ropes."

"Have you run mad?" he asked.

"Do you know how to take down a flying boy who can disappear at will and mimic any voice he chooses?" He paused and then shook his head. "Good." She turned toward the sea and their enemy. "Now, let's give this kid a proper game of pirates."

Peter swooped low toward the ship but then skipped off into the sky again. The pirate tried to make a pass, but Tink held up her hand and said, "No."

"What? We can take this kid."

"That's not the plan."

"Then what is your plan?"

"Containment."

"You sure he won't escape?"

"I won't let him."

"How?"

"You'll see." Peter swooped down again. "Now." In one swoop, the pirate freed the main sail, which clipped Peter in the shoulder and sent him tumbling onto the deck. Several other pirates caught on and began to tie the dazed boy to the rigging. "Now, let's get the rope from below and fix this thing."

Peter smirked, cut the rope, and slashed the throats of the two nearest pirates. "Shit," Tink said.

"Great, now what?" the pirate asked.

"Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute."

Peter began his vendetta against the pirates swiftly and violently, adding three other victims to his list. "Jas, engage." Hook drew his sword and clashed with Peter. "Okay," Tink said to herself, "how to stop this kid, since obviously everything else isn't working."

"I say we just kill him."

"Tried that. He's too smart."

"He's going to kill us all."

"No."

"What?"

Tinker Bell sprinkled pixie dust on the pirates. "Smee, Michael, fly them to Starcatcher. Jas, keep engaging." Then she flew below and found the Darling siblings.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"It's time for you to leave," Tink replied, sprinkling them with dust. "Follow the pirates. They're going to Starcatcher Island."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"He's here."

The kids went above and took off, trailing behind the pirates. Tinker Bell peeked out of the opening to the deck. The seas were beginning to chop, and the _Jolly Roger_ was pitching about at dangerous angles. Peter spotted her and ducked under Hook's rapier, swinging his dagger at her. She ducked and shot out toward the fallen sail. Peter and Hook both moved fo follow her at once, but when Hook made a sudden move, Peter slashed at his throat and then flew after Tinker Bell.

She flew overboard and threw a glance over her shoulder at the _Jolly Roger_. Hook was huddled among the rigging, his hand on his neck. Dammit, what did Peter do? But she couldn't fly back; Peter might finish him. Unless he had something else to look at.

She duplicated herself, and while the copy flew off into the sky, she turned back toward the _Jolly Roger_ and Hook. "Jas," she said, "you're wounded."

"Are they safe?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Then let me stay."

"You need help."

"She needs someone at the helm."

"You leave that to me. We're gonna take you somewhere where you can get medical attention."

"He'll kill you."

"He'll kill both of us. We have risks we need to take."

"Tinker Bell, don't."

But Tink sprinkled dust over the ship and began to turn her in the direction of Starcatcher Island. Then she produced a cloth for Hook to press to his wound. She returned to the helm to find her duplicate missing and Peter shooting toward the _Jolly Roger_. "You can barely fence and he's many times your size, can fly, can mimic voices, and can hypnotize almost anyone," Tink whispered to herself. "He tried to kill James Hook." She looked at where Hook lay. He'd begun to shake, and a pool of blood formed beneath him, soaking what it could reach of his clothing. She could barely see the skin of his hand for the blood.

She needed a weapon and to at least look like she had a plan. Peter was closing in fast. She flew forward and pulled the captain's rapier off the deck, where it had fallen, and then she turned toward Peter, now at the fighting top. "Bring it on," she whispered, hoisting the rapier and flying toward him.

Peter smirked, raised the dagger, and cut off one of Tink's wings before she could raise the sword to counter him. She dropped the rapier and tumbled into the railing.

Upon watching the fairy fall, Hook pulled himself to his feet, fought through the head rush, and turned toward Peter. "You think harming her makes you a man?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter what you think, old man," Peter replied. He slashed at Hook with the dagger, to have it blocked and feel the point of the hook tear through his cheek. Peter straightened and grinned despite the pain he must've been feeling. "Not long now, is it? You're gonna die soon. Let me know how it is. I always figured it would be an awfully great adventure." Hook moved to slash Peter again, but Peter stepped to the side, and Hook stumbled forward and collapsed in a faint.


	13. In Hospital

In Hospital

His limbs were heavy as he awoke, and he wondered if that was what it felt like to be dead. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Slightly standing over him. "Don't move too much. I just sewed you back up," the boy said.

"Excuse me?" Hook asked.

"I have to leave soon."

"Why did you render aid? Peter wants me dead."

"You know how he is, how his moods change."

He nodded. "Tinker Bell?"

"Not here." Someone called for Slightly from outside. "Gotta go. Rest." Hook watched Slightly leave, and then he closed his eyes. If Tinker Bell wasn't in Neverland, where was she?"

OUAT

Tink felt a strange lopsidedness, and then she remembered that one of her wings was missing, lopped off by a crazed child. She looked around at her white, puffy surroundings, and as soon as she recognized the place, she felt an instant compulsion to leave. "How, if you can't fly?" the Blue Fairy asked, hovering over her.

"Will I be able to, again?" Tink asked.

"It'll be a long time."

"Jas?"

"Who?"

"Jas. James. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's not here."

Her heart almost stopped, and she teetered between sinking into complete depression and shooting from her seat to strangle the Blue Fairy and cut out her tongue for being so callous about the captain's life. Ultimately, she didn't have the energy to do either, so instead, she asked, "What about Peter? Where is he? And the _Jolly Roger_?"

"Peter is at large. The ship..." The Blue Fairy gestured behind her to the clouds. Tink spotted the familiar colors and allowed herself a smile. "It is lacking a crew, however."

"I sent them away."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Would you have done the same thing, or would you have tried to reason with Peter as you watched him take all their lives?"

"Are you sure they're safe?"

"I hope so, but I wouldn't change anything I did."

"Would you?"

"Nope."

The Blue Fairy nodded and turned to other fairies. Tinker Bell recognized Nova and instantly felt for her. Now they were both without the people they loved. The fairies chatted amongst themselves, nodded in agreement with whatever the Blue Fairy said, and then returned to their affairs. Tink suddenly remembered the reason she hated this place and its culture and again felt the compulsion to leave, but she couldn't fly. She was stuck, and it would be a long, long healing period, unless she found a way to escape.

But then, how would she find Jas, or his body, if it came to that?

He would've been taken to Neverland; Tink could get there from her current position, but it would be a long journey with only one wing. And even then, how would she get Jas to freedom? Her eyes drifted to the _Jolly Roger_ flying its colors. But there was no way she could get the Blue Fairy to agree to fly it to Neverland.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, suddenly very exhausted. She'd have to revisit this idea later.

OUAT

Hook awoke from his doze with a start. Peter Pan was standing over him, pressing a blade to his throat. "You're up," he said. "Thought you wouldn't make it. You're probably pretty tired." Hook growled. "Aww, don't feel that way. I thought dads liked to spend time with their kids."

"What...have you done?" Hook asked.

"I did everything right. You just didn't love me."

"Peter..."

"Shut up. I did everything. You thought Michael was better than me."

"Enough."

"Why do I have to listen to grown-ups anyway? They don't know anything. They never know anything." He pressed the flat of the daggar to Hook's chin. "You least of all."

"I know that you're unwell and need help."

"Liar!" He pressed the metal deeper into the captain's skin. "I should cut all of Slightly's stitches."

"You could've left me for dead aboard the _Jolly Roger_, but you didn't. You don't have it in you to kill me." Peter didn't respond, instead studying the edge of the blade and its point of contact with his father's skin. "Unless you do have it in you. I'm at your mercy."

"Exactly. It's not fun."

Hook was chilled to the bone. To Peter, life and death was a game of Jacks. He truly did need help, but there was now no way to make him get it willingly. He just had to talk the boy down long enough. "Your friend who worked on me suggests I not exert myself. I'm afraid it won't be fun for a while," he said.

"True. It's a shame." He twisted the dagger slightly, cutting Hook's skin, and watched the drop of blood form. "Now I have to let you get well enough to have a good, honest fight with me. I guess it was in bad form to cut you that way and then come back for the fight later, when you were weak." Hook noticed the cut on Peter's cheek, which was already well-healed. "You did fight though. I've gotta hand it to you. That's good form."

Hook's first instinct was to say 'thank you,' but that would place Peter in a position of power over him. He couldn't let that happen. He merely nodded as best he could. Peter smiled and put the dagger back into its hilt. "Slightly will check on you soon." With that, Peter turned on his heel and walked out.

Captain James Hook had three main concerns, in the following order: Tinker Bell, the _Jolly Roger_ and crew, and his own safety.


	14. Embarking

Embarking

Tinker Bell awoke again with the feeling that she'd been asleep for days. She felt a dull ache in her back, but she could safely ignore it. She had to figure out how to get the fairies to fly the ship to Neverland to rescue Hook. The Blue Fairy drifted over to her. "You look better," she said.

"I feel better," Tink replied.

"Good. Think you can sit up?"

Tink attempted the feat, with success, and she figured that that was the best time to broach the subject, whether or not she had the same success in that venture. "James is in the hands of a crazy kid."

"Who is this James, Miss Bell?"

This isn't going to go well. "A friend and ally in the fight against Peter Pan." The Blue Fairy laughed. This time, Tink didn't hold back. Her fist shot forward and connected with the Blue Fairy's nose. She stood and looked at the other fairies, who stared at her in shock but did and said nothing. "My friend is a captive of Peter Pan, but we have his ship, and with her and a little pixie dust, we can sail into Neverland to attempt a rescue."

"You can't seriously believe this," the Blue Fairy said to the fairies at large.

Tink turned on her superior. "Whether we succeed or no, Peter Pan needs to know that we will not stand for this any longer. We can't let him run around as he does anymore, because now a very good captain and a very good man is about to die." She too turned to the fairies. "Who will be my sister?"

"I," Nova said, floating forward.

"Nova," the Blue Fairy snapped. It came out sounding a little like a whine.

"She has a lot to lose. I should know. And your experiment can't go on like this. It's time to call it in. I just always figured you'd know that. I never thought I'd be wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Tink suddenly wanted to punch the Blue Fairy again, and it took almost more than she had in her to restrain herself. With a deep breath, she looked over the fairies. Nova said, "I'm talking about how you let the boy run rampant and create a world where he has complete control over anyone and everyone who enters. I'm talking about the crazy kid that nearly killed his own father and is willing to do so again. I'm talking about the reason there's a ship in our realm."

"Nova," Tink said.

"Thank you," Nova squeaked. But the Blue Fairy was stunned into silence.

"Now then, who will be our sisters?"

About twenty fairies flew forward, declaring themselves with "I." Tink couldn't help but smile for a moment, and then she looked at the _Jolly Roger_. "We're going to Neverland," she said. The fairies joining her cheered and flew to the ship. Nova smiled to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Tink lay an arm on her companion's shoulders, and they flew toward the ship.

The Blue Fairy was too stunned to move, much less do anything to stop them.

OUAT

Hook opened his eyes, half-expecting Peter to press his dagger to his throat, again, but instead he found Slightly gently wiping off his neck. "I just changed your stitches. You're a deep sleeper," he said. The captain's breathing caught. If he was such a deep sleeper, he could've been slain at any moment and never noticed, never even seen his attacker. Slightly knit his brow, but he left without another word.

Hook stared at the ceiling and tried to steady his breathing. Then he held up his right arm. His hook was gone. He was totally defenseless, save whatever Peter would decide to arm him with. And if Hook decided to fight his way to freedom...

He couldn't let the thought cross his mind. He needed to focus, and he needed to be cunning, if he was ever going to get out of there alive.

OUAT

Tink was looking out over the clouds when Nova landed next to her. "You're a stronger fighter than I am," she said.

"You believed her. They all do," Tink replied.

"Heh, obviously not. Look at the fairies following you."

"Because of what you said. They might not even think it's true, but I don't think they'd take the chance. Speaking of which, why did you give that speech?"

"I don't know. Once the words started coming, they wouldn't stop."

"I didn't know you had that much conviction."

"Neither did I. But I meant it when I said you have a lot to lose."

Tink sighed and leaned on the railing. "I just wish I could tell him."

"Don't give up on him. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"And when you get the chance and the moment's right, just say it."

"I'll try."

"Neverland ho," a fairy shouted from the crow's nest.

"That's our cue," Tink said.

"What now?" Nova asked.

"We can't dock near Hangman's Tree. He'll find us and stop us before our mission can get off the ground. We'll dock on the side of Neverpeak Mountain."

"Are you sure."

"It's a long way from Hangman's Tree, but we'll be safe and unseen, especially on the other side. This is about stealth more than strength, Nova. We get in, get Jas, and get out without anyone noticing us, except Slightly, since he's been complicit with us for several days now."

"You think this'll work?"

"It's our best shot, and if we don't do this now, Jas could be dead before we even get another chance." Nova nodded, and at Tink's direction, the fairies at the helm piloted the ship toward Neverpeak Mountain. They dropped anchor on the side opposite Hangman's Tree, and Nova helped Tinker Bell disembark, with the other fairies behind them.


	15. Duel and Escape

Duel and Escape

Hook again awoke from a doze to find himself alive. He reached up to finger his hempen stitches, which were slick and smelled faintly of alcohol. If that was the best they could do, that was the best they could do. Gingerly, he sat up. He needed to find his hook.

The room he was in had two windows and a door opening out to the clearing and providing a decent view of Hangman's Tree. Besides his bed, the only other furnishings were a bench with assorted crude medical tools and a small, dust-covered table in the corner. Carefully, he eased into a standing position, allowing him to better study his surroundings.

Slightly had most likely been the one to take his hook, for medical reasons, so he would know where it was. Unless Peter got his hands on it, which Hook couldn't allow to happen. He walked to the window and peered out. Confirming that the coast was clear, he stepped out into the clearing. Here his surroundings were like a larger version of the hut: a few small huts, but mostly vegitation. The camp was deserted. His hook couldn't be too far, so he began searching the huts and then the shrubbery. Then he turned toward Hangman's Tree and noticed the tree house for the first time. Carefully, he eased his way up the ladder and peered inside. The tree house was empty, so he slipped inside.

He studied the tree house, a three-room affair furnished like a cabin in a modest ship. This must've been Peter's dwelling, he reasoned, proceeding to carefully search it.

OUAT

Tink and Nova led the fairies through the forest, keeping them low and out of sight. They moved around Neverpeak Mountain and in the direction of Hangman's Tree. It bothered Tink a little bit that the fairies collectively sounded like a bee, but it beat the Blue Fairy scrambling them all and having it sound like whatever they chose to attack was being swarmed.

The sun had set before they reached the proper side of the mountain, but they continued on for two more hours before resting, and they set out again a couple hours before dawn. From there, it was a much easier journey downhill and to the clearing. "Here," Tinker Bell said. Nova and the other fairies stopped. Nova let Tink go, and Tink walked toward Hangman's Tree.

The clearing was deserted, but she sensed that Peter Pan and his Lost Boys were near, perhaps fighting the locals. Peter probably wanted to play Cowboys and Indians or something. She walked toward the tree house and then paused, hearing someone rummaging about. She began laboriously making her way up the ladder to investigate.

The rummaging had ceased when Tink finally pulled herself through the door and collapsed on her front on the floor, panting and aching all over. "Miss Bell?"

Tink looked up and had to prop herself up on her elbows to fully see the speaker. "Jas," she whispered. "You're alive. I wanna fly up and hug you right now."

Hook knelt and held his hand out for her to climb into. "You're looking well for someone who just lost a wing in a fight."

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

Tink got her legs underneath her and sat on her knees to stare up at Hook. "Yeah. I brought fairy reinforcements."

"And here I was thinking I'd have to fight my way out. I will need my clothes and hook, at least my hook."

"Peter keeps his trophies at Mermaid Cove, in a little cave marked on that map." Tink pointed to a remarkably detailed drawing of Neverland with several places marked. "You might be able to find your stuff there."

"Thank you, Miss Bell. Now, how did you get here?"

"The fairies shanghaied the _Jolly Roger_, and some fairy defectors and I shanghaied it back."

"Your reinforcements?"

"Aye."

"Well then, Miss Bell, I should like to embrace you, as well, for all the trouble you've gone to for me." Tink couldn't help but giggle.

Something rustled nearby, and Hook said, "How about you lead your fairies to the cave in Mermaid Cove. I'm afraid I'll soon have business."

"Jas?"

"I'll be fine." He set her down, and she followed him with her eyes as he left the tree house. Then she walked to the back door, hopped onto a limb, and from there made her way down to the forest floor. She eased her way around the clearing, listening to the rustling in the forest. By the sounds of things, she guessed that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were returning from their game.

They came closer to her, and she ducked between the trunk of a tree and a shrub. She peered out of her hiding place, spotting Peter with two rapiers. He intended a duel with Hook, possibly to the death. As soon as they passed, Tink moved to where the other fairies waited and gave Nova directions to Mermaid Cove, Peter's trophy cave, and a description of what to look for once there.

"Won't you come with us?" Nova asked in a low voice.

"I can't," Tink replied, turning toward the clearing.

OUAT

"You're up," Peter said. "Good. Now we can get going." He tossed Hook a rapier and unsheathed the one he left for himself. Hook did the same, and they touched swords.

"Let's begin," Hook said.

OUAT

Tinker Bell watched as Hook and Peter Pan dueled in the clearing, with the Lost Boys watching, most of them in awe of their leader's skill. She spotted Slightly, who looked uneasy but clearly tried to hide it. At least the Darlings weren't here to be enchanted by Peter's every move, right up to the end of their lives.

She ducked deeper behind the tree when Peter's position jeopardized her own. She was already on his list. She just intended to live a little bit longer. Hook held his own, and Tink looked on, waiting for either side to deal a fatal blow or call a draw. Hook was weaker but amazingly keeping up with the boy who would never grow up.

"Come on," she mouthed. "You can do it, Jas."

Finally, the two crossed swords and spent a moment leaning toward each other. She couldn't tell if anything was being said, but whatever they were up to, it was over with the next clash.

"Go ahead, old man," Peter said. "Kill me."

"If you don't have the heart to kill me, why should I have the heart to kill you?" Hook replied.

"You're a cruel, wicked, selfish old man. Of course you'd kill me."

They crossed swords again. "Kill my flesh and blood? Is that what you'd force Neverland to make me do? Is that how you want to die?"

"To die would be an awfully great adventure."

They clashed and moved across the diameter of the clearing and back again. Tink gnawed her lip. This didn't seem to be getting anyone anywhere, and anxiety was driving her insane. "Jas, just get out," she mouthed. "Just get out and let us take you to the ship, where we can regroup. Please, Jas."

Finally, Tink turned away and leaned against the bark, closing her eyes and reducing the clanging of the rapiers to background noise. Please, she begged whoever was listening, let this end.

"Tink," Nova whispered. Tinker Bell started, and her eyes flew open. Nova was floating in front of her and to her left. "We found his clothes and hook, just where you said they'd be."

"Good," Tink replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Is everything alright?"

She had failed. "Jas and Peter are fighting again, no end in sight. Jas is still weak. He lost a lot of blood aboard the _Jolly Roger_."

"Yeah, his undershirt doesn't look so great. One of the fairies expected to find Hook's body."

Tink peered out to the clearing and then looked at the fairies. "I hope we don't have to later."

Nova looked out at the duel taking place, but she said nothing.

OUAT

Peter and Hook crossed swords a third time. "You know what?" Peter asked. "This is getting kinda boring." He stepped back and sheathed the rapier. Hook narrowed his eyes. "I've got a better idea."

"Dare I ask what?" Hook asked.

"I'm gonna let you go, for now, but I'll see you again." Peter turned and disappeared into the forest. Most of the Lost Boys followed immediately; Slightly nodded to Hook, but he, too disappeared. Hook dared not lower his weapon for several minutes, but ultimately, he did so. He sank into a sitting position and leaned against the tree.

Tink walked out of the forest and climbed onto his knee. "Rough day?" she asked. He nodded. "We found your stuff."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. You doin' alright?"

"Reasonably. How're you?"

"As good as can be expected."

"That's good."

"We can get you back on the ship and we'll get you out of here."

He studied her for a long moment, and then he nodded. "The sea might do me good."

"Anything but Neverland." He nodded, and she hopped off his knee, allowing him to stand. He picked her up and walked into the forest.


	16. The Fall of the Jolly Roger

The Fall of the _Jolly Roger_

The _Jolly Roger_ had been at sea for two days, counting its leave of Neverland, and the fairies, save Nova and Tinker Bell, had long since departed, when the captain noticed something unusual aloft. Tink also noticed, and it was she who alerted the mate, who alerted the rest of the crew. Hook and Tinker Bell were thinking the exact same thing: this was what Peter meant when he said he would see Hook again.

The two fighting tops were soon armed, manned, and operational. The cannon on deck were in the process of being loaded. One pirate, a galley hand, was in the process of sharpening his cutlass. Nova helped Tinker Bell perch on Hook's shoulder and then drifted off. Tink turned her eyes to the boy in the sky. Just like the day she lost her wing. She was struck by the impression that she would lose the other one before the day's end. Tinker Bell had only heard of fairies who had their wings clipped. It sounded incredibly painful and seemed to imply a long period at human size.

If that were true, then she'd be able to have a decent relationship with the captain. If she lived through what was coming, that was.

Tink took a deep breath. She couldn't think like that, not at a time like this.

Once Peter was in range, the cannon went off, and the fore fighting top began to engage. Tink looked at Nova, who was hiding behind a sail. Hook removed his glove and held up his exposed hand to check the wind. Then he called for full canvas. Tink's stomach sank, but she steeled herself nonetheless.

Peter swooped to the deck, turned one cannon toward the captain, and lit the fuse. Hook dove to the side as a cannonball struck the side railing. Tink tumbled onto a crate and looked around for something, anything, she could do against this monster.

"Psst," Nova whispered. She pointed to the rear fighting top, preparing to engage as Peter came back around.

"Can you help me get there?" Tink asked.

"Absolutely." Tink slung her arm around Nova's shoulders, and they flew up to the fighting top in question. "Okay, here's what I'm looking at." Nova set Tink down and then stood on a barrel of gunpowder.

"Think we can do it?"

"We're gonna have to try."

"Okay." Tink turned to the two sailors. "Care to help a couple of girls with the war effort?" she asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

OUAT

Peter's eyes widened when he saw the barrel flying toward him, and then a wicked grin spread across his face.

OUAT

A sailor on deck, manning one of the cannons, stared at the barrel careening toward the ship. He spotted a light inching closer and closer to the barrel, and on instinct, he cried, "Abandon ship!" before promptly jumping overboard. Several other sailors noticed the barrel and also jumped. Hook gave the formal order the first sailor had given informally, and more pirates jumped into the water.

Nova returned to the deck, supporting Tinker Bell. "What are you still doing here?" Tink asked.

"She's going down," Hook replied.

"So, this is gonna be one of _those_ fights."

"Do we even have time to fight?" Nova asked, looking over her shoulder at the barrel, which landed on the poop deck and rolled onto the main deck. The fuse was only a couple inches long.

"You're right," Tink said. "We don't have time to fight. Let me go."

"What?"

"Nova, let me go." Reluctantly, Nova relaxed her hold on Tinker Bell. Tink looked at the barrel and then summoned her courage and energy and shot toward Hook. She threatened to spin out of control and crash, and her back was in terrible pain, but she ignored both facts.

Nova shot toward freedom and looked over her shoulder at Tinker Bell, who reached Hook's face and used a blend of shock and force to push him back against the railing.

Tink had gotten close enough to sprinkle Hook with dust, but she didn't get a chance. The fuse ran out, and the barrel blew, shredding the deck and tearing a huge hole in the hull. Wood splinters rocketed everywhere, and Tinker Bell and Hook were thrown into the water, to emerge several moments later.

"Sorry I wouldn't let you go down with your ship," she said.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at her wings and said, "I think I just lost the other one." In truth, a splinter had reduced the wing in question to ribbons, but it was still attached. Barely. As soon as the adrenaline wore off, her back and the better part of her limbs throbbed. "How're you doing? Better off than me, I hope."

Hook's eyes drifted over Tinker Bell's head to the main mast just as it dipped beneath the water. His expression told her all she needed to know.

"Now what?" one of the crew members asked.

"Now we have to fly," Hook said. "We should be able to get to Pallorwall from here in a matter of a day or so." Tink nodded and, despite being water-logged and in agonizing pain, sprinkled dust over the crew.

OUAT

In a cheap room in an inn in Pallorwall, Hook busied himself with cutting away the remains of Tinker Bell's wing and then tossing his coat over her body as it began to glow and grow to human size, shortly after the pain made her pass out. He only adjusted the covering, carefully keeping his gaze on a flower on the wallpaper.

He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and puzzling over current events. He seemed to be in a situation where even the concept of form seemed nonexistent. It was war in its purest and most brutal sense, and Hook's opponent was a twelve-year-old boy with an absolute lack of a conscience and no other mindset than the desire to have fun. And his idea of fun was sickening. He was probably laughing right now at the fact that Tinker Bell's wings had been clipped, in some of the most violent manners imaginable.

He couldn't help but wonder how he could spawn someone so violently insane, but then he remembered that Peter Pan's mother was now Mary Darling, and she and her second husband had hired a dog as their children's nanny. If anyone risked bearing an unstable child, it was her, and it was a miracle the other three appeared normal.

Tinker Bell groaned and stirred, and within seconds, Hook was at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you feel sick?"

"Think I'll have that drink now," she said. He carried her over to the bed and supported her as she took a swig from his whiskey canteen. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Bell. Are you feeling alright?"

"A little better now."

"Good, good."

"You okay?"

"Mm, I've been worse."

"Well, look." She propped herself up. "We don't have the time to wait however long it's going to take me to grow my wings back, but that doesn't mean I'm completely powerless. But I am going to need your help and the help of your men."

"Alright."

"Okay, let's begin."


End file.
